


some boys will laugh when they break your heart

by prettydizzeed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Gambling, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydizzeed/pseuds/prettydizzeed
Summary: The first time they kiss, they're drunk.





	some boys will laugh when they break your heart

**Author's Note:**

> there were only 56 fics in this ship and that's a crime
> 
> title from "Shadow" by Bleachers

The first time they kiss, they're drunk.

Well, Han is drunk. Lando’s doing alright, but wow, Han is _really_ drunk, and pissed because some Twi’lek poured his drink on him when he tried to kiss her. Lando doesn't blame her.

He says this and Han gets that affronted look, which is exactly why he said it, so he continues, takes it a notch farther, let's see how high those eyebrows can go, “I wouldn't kiss you if you looked like this, either.”

Han says something that sounds like “Too bad” and then his entire drunken weight is against Lando’s chest and he smells like brandy and he tastes like brandy and “Motherfucker, if that shit stains my clothes I will leave your drunk ass to wake up beside some Hutt tomorrow, sans wallet.”

Han smirks, but it's sloppy. Lando rolls his eyes. “Come on, before you tarnish anyone else's virtue.”

Han snorts. “Like you had any.”

“Could say the same about you,” Lando says, and drags his ass back to the Falcon.

*

The second time they kiss, it's an act.

The couple they're trying to rob blind misinterprets it when they say “partners,” and Lando rolls with it, because _payback, motherfucker_. They never mentioned that time at the bar; if Han even remembers it, they both know it was just him being petty, and what else is new.

A few strategically-timed pecks and suddenly they're _so cute together_ , completely trustworthy, and leaving with everything they came for.

Han crosses his arms and leans back against the wall once they're on the Falcon. “Didn't know you felt that way about me, Calrissian.” He's smirking.

Lando rolls his eyes and sends the ship into hyperdrive.

*

The third time they kiss (the fourth and fifth and sixth and seventh time they kiss and wow, when Lando figured Han was probably mouthy in bed, too, this was not what he meant) they both agree it doesn't mean anything. It's just that there was not a single attractive person of any species at that bar and they both came back frustrated and why not.

Han gasps particularly loudly and says “Hope you won't use that against me,” and Lando laughs against his skin, and that doesn't mean anything, either.

*

The last time they kiss, Han says it's for luck. He's playing some dice game with the bar owner and when he scoops the whole pile of credits towards him he's laughing, head tipped back, unstoppable, like he could con the whole world, cheat a planet out of its atmosphere. Lando almost believes him, that they're lucky together.

He sees Lando looking and grins. “Hey, wanna make this interesting? These guys don't have anything on us. Let's give it a go, me against you, whadd’ya say?”

Lando rolls his eyes because otherwise he might end up looking _fond_ at this man who thinks he can take on anything, everything at once, who never wants to know the odds not because he's afraid of them but because he doesn't give a damn. Little things like the laws of science apply to him just as much as other laws do, which is only if he gets caught. And gravity will never catch them.

Lando is floating, on the booze and the kiss and Han’s sheer energy. “What game?”

Han smiles at him, actually smiles instead of smirks. “Your pick.”

Lando brings out the sabacc cards.

He's won three rounds to Han’s one when Han says “Last round deserves a wager.” He's still smiling, has been the whole time, eyes meeting Lando's a second too long over and over.

“You take my clothes already,” Lando points out, and he's already thinking about when they get back to the ship, about that one night and how there's no way they won't repeat it, not now, not looking at each other like this.

“Something else, then,” he says.

“You know I don't own much but clothes and the Falcon.”

“Then bet it.”

Han shrugs when he says it, like it's the only logical answer, like this whole situation makes perfect sense and isn't just some insane prequel they seem to need before getting in each other's pants, so Lando shrugs too. They share the ship anyway—they're _partners_ , of one form and maybe eventually another—and while Lando would never give over the actual ownership, he won't have to. It's not that he trusts Han—he's not an idiot—or underestimates him, he just knows them both well enough to trust in the odds Han won't want to hear. Sabacc is a game of chance, but so is the rest of his life, and he's the only one making an informed decision, his risk is fully calculated, so he's holding all the cards.

Han laughs when he wins, glorious and carefree, just like every other game he's won, and Lando wonders if this was ever any different.

“This doesn't mean anything,” he says, “It'll always be your ship,” and he buys Lando a drink with his newly-won credits, and Lando wakes up at the bar and knows he's gone.


End file.
